Ah! A New Arrival Means New Excitements
by SeriyuHellwind
Summary: What happens when the Almighty senses trouble and sends Keiichi and Belldandy a little extra help? Will Keiichi be able to survive another heavenly guest? And what will Urd think? BellxK1 UrdxOC No love for Skuld :P ON HIATUS, SEE PROFILE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a blanket disclaimer that applies to this and all other potential chapters of this fic. I do NOT own any part of Ah! My Goddess. If I should happen to include any original characters later I will announce it. Also, be advised now, there may be potential LEMONS in later chapters.

(This will actually be the first fic I've written. As such, constructive pointers are most welcomed. I would prefer no flames. If you don't like it, tell me nicely, or not at all.)

The general setting for this series will be kinda interesting. Following the "Fighting Wings" mini arc from the anime, and incorporating the movie as best as I could figure. Hopefully it will all make sense.

**Arigatou! Enjoy!**

** ~Seriyu-san~**

**Prologue**

Keiichi sat on the porch watching Belldandy as she went about setting the clothes to dry; singing her normal innocent songs about sunshine and freshly cleaned laundry. She turned and flashed Keiichi a wide smile before returning to work.

'Way more than I deserve.' Keiichi thought to himself as he smiled back at her. 'Kami-samma must really like me for me to have something like this to happen.'

Belldandy came over and set the wicker basket on the porch before seating herself next to Keiichi. She leaned against him and looked out at the trees surrounding the shrine. Not noticing the slight blush that spread across Keiichi's face from the contact.

"Keiichi-san."

"Belldandy?"

She looked at him with her usual smile, "I was thinking I would try another Yellowtail dish tonight for dinner. Would you like that?"

"I like anything you cook Belldandy." He returned a warm smile and Belldandy responded by leaning into Keiichi a little more. Keiichi began to blush and moved to slide his arm around her when…

"I HATE YOU, URD!!!" Skuld yelled as she ran out of the house crying yelling various curses at Urd.

"Oh dear…Skuld!" Belldandy called as Skuld ran past her. She stood and went after her younger sister as Urd rounded the corner with a scoop of ice cream in a bowl (along with a very smug look on her face). Keiichi gave her a rather annoyed look and sighed.

"What was it this time?" Keiichi said as Urd scooped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"She's getting desperate. This time she resorted to a staring contest. Silly girl, still a hundred years too soon for her."

"Heh, well, I guess she is showing the child in her again." Keiichi replied with a small awkward smile.

"Why, she is a child. She's just being what she is." Urd's smug grin widened a little as she flew to her favorite perch on the roof to enjoy the spoils of her victory. Keiichi leaned back a little and watched as a few clouds slid across the deep, blue sky and enjoyed the light breeze that was driving them.

Belldandy came back from comforting Skuld and reassumed her place at Keiichi's right. She placed her hand on top of his and let out a little sigh.

"Seems Urd took the last of the ice cream. Maybe tomorrow we can go get some more?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Maybe we could go see a movie tomorrow too." Keiichi gave Belldandy's hand a gentle squeeze.

"That would be wonderful," Belldandy's eyes lit up at the idea of getting another chance to see a movie alone with Keiichi, "it's been a long time since we last tried to go to movies."

Keiichi laughed as he recalled Skuld ruining the 'Pocky' incident, "Hai, well…hopefully we won't have that problem again. We'll tell her if she follows us she won't get any ice cream."

"I doubt she would even think to spy on us under that condition." Belldandy giggled.

Keiichi grined at her and lifted their hands up between the two of them and recalled the time their hands had been stuck together by Belldandy's powers. He thought back fondly to the night they had spent together due to that.

"So, you two are going out for a night on the town, huh?" Urd chimed in from where she was peeking out over the edge of the roof. "Well, make sure you _take advantage_ of that time." Urd winked at Keiichi which caused him to crack a look of extreme shock and terror at what she probably meant.

Belldandy started to stand up, "I will go and start dinner." She started back into the house. Keiichi followed closely behind with Urd still casting him various looks.

Dinner was the usual controlled chaos with Urd encouraging Keiichi and Belldandy to interact while Skuld threatened Keiichi with explosives for getting too close to Belldandy and the two lovers generally ignoring the two other Goddesses present in favor of enjoying the fantastic meal Belldandy had prepared. Skuld was silenced when the subject of the ice cream was brought up and the conditions on it were set. At first, it looked like she would turn down the deal in favor of keeping tabs on Keiichi but, in the end, her childishness won out and she agreed.

Urd had excused herself early and had disappeared until the meal was finished. When she did show herself however, she seems suspiciously insistent that it was late and everyone should go to bed. Especially since Keiichi and Belldandy had a full day ahead of them tomorrow.

Keiichi couldn't help but feel uneasy about whatever she had done. But had decided that it couldn't be _that_ bad, after all, she'd gotten rid of the Seeds of Love after what had happened with Peorth.

Keiichi went to his room to work on an assignment for his class on Monday and quickly discovered what Urd had done. He found Belldandy's belongings stashed into his room and her futon set up right next to his, both covered with one large blanket.

Keiichi sighed and moved to his desk. He really didn't actually mind what Urd had done. He had slept in the same room with Belldandy before, when they had been stuck together. It was more a matter of what Belldandy would think of the situation. Keiichi seated himself at the desk and began working on the assignment. He had only been there for about 10 minutes before he heard Belldandy at the door of his room.

"Keiichi-san? Are you awake?"

"Hai, I'm here."

Belldandy slid the door open and began to say something about her futon missing when she spotted it in the floor next to his. Keiichi looked at Belldandy over his shoulder and scratched his head nervously.

"Keiichi-san?" Belldandy said quietly with a redness spreading across her cheeks.

"I guess this is Urd's doing. Must be why she left early from dinner."

"I see…Keiichi-san, do you…mind if I sleep here tonight?"

Keiichi's face turned a bright shade of red and began attempting to sputter an affirmative reply; finally managing a "S-Sure! Sounds g-good!"

Belldandy smiled warmly and gave a little nod, "Thank you, Keiichi-san."

'_Damn you and thank you at the same time Urd!_'

"Play nice tonight you two!" Urd called as she passed the room, completely ruining whatever innocence the situation still had and causing both to turn red.

Urd rounded the corner from Keiichi's room and chuckled to herself. _I don't need to use magic on them anymore. There's plenty of it between them already._

Keiichi went back to work on his assignment and Belldandy seated herself next to him to be of whatever help she could be. After about another half-hour though, Keiichi decided it was time to call it a night. He turned off the lights and attempted to shuffle himself into his futon and sweating profusely when he felt the covers move as Belldandy slid into bed.

"Oyasuminasai, Keiichi-san." Belldandy said as she found his hand with her own.

Keiichi swallowed hard before recalling his senses and meshing his fingers with hers.

_Hopefully tomorrow will be like this._

_Meanwhile in heaven…_

"Guardian First Class, third category, combat limited license. The assignment That I give you is not to be taken lightly. The presence of the diamakaicho's avatar on Earth has begun to affect the Earth itself. At this time, we plan to remove her immediately. You will be sent to the frontline of this operation to offer protection to the Goddesses present on Earth and the man, Morisato Keiichi. Do you understand your primary objectives?"

"Yes, Kami-samma. I understand."

"I believe that the diamakaicho may be planning to attack the goddesses once again. You should leave immediately. For the duration of your mission, your license will be expanded to 'unlimited' via action of provisional allowance. This change will be made when you begin your transfer from Yggrdasill."

"Aaa, Kami-samma. I will depart immediately."

"One final order: Do not at any time release your power limiters."

"Aaa, Kami-samma…"

Hmm…who might this stranger sent by the Almighty be?

What is going on on Earth?

How will the date go tomorrow?

Will Skuld butt in?

Read and review, if you please…

Oyasumi!


	2. Ah! Fond Memories and a New Acquaintenc

_Disclaimer: If I did not make it clear before, I own no part of anything doing with Ah! My Goddess. All characters are the property of Kosuke Fujishima and all honor and glory should justly go to the creators and producers and such other people involved in the Anime/manga's creation. However, the OC that will make his appearance soon IS mine. But seriously, love Kosuke Fujishima, not me._

Anyway…

Arigato! Enjoi!

Chapter I

Ah! Fond Memories and a New Acquaintance

Urd was the first one up the next morning, a rare occurrence for her. She snuck to the door of Keiichi's room and snuck a peek at the sleeping couple who were in much the same position they had been in when Belldandy had stuck them together. While it was a cute sight, she couldn't help but be disappointed that they STILL hadn't done anything. She thought for sure that she could just get them in the same room one night and passions would overtake them. She knew Belldandy well enough to know she wanted it and was positive that, barring homosexuality, Keiichi wanted to touch Belldandy too.

'_Oh well…_' She thought as she went to go turn on the TV. '_I suppose they'll get there at their own pace, no matter how slow it may be._'

Urd sat herself in front of the TV and began watching various morning Soap Operas while she waited for Belldandy to wake up and start breakfast. Although Urd could do it herself, she knew that Belldandy enjoyed cooking, especially for Keiichi. So she would leave it to Belldandy unless she thought the situation called for otherwise.

Urd heard the door to Keiichi's room slide open about half an hour later and both he and her sister came out still holding each others hands. They parted as Belldandy passed the kitchen and Keiichi went and sat in the room with Urd to watch whatever she was.

"So, Keiichi, how'd you sleep last night? Anything _exciting_ happen?" Urd asked when a commercial came on.

"Well, I slept better than I had in a long time. Other than that though.." Keiichi replied scratching his head again.

"Honestly Keiichi, you are far too childish. I gave you a _perfect_ opportunity to do _something_ last night and you mean to tell me all you did was hold hands and _sleep_?" Urd shot him a vicious glare.

"Well…" Keiichi watched as Urd's hand began to spark a little.

"Keiichi-san, could you help me in here for a moment?" Belldandy called from the kitchen.

"Be right with you!" Keiichi scrambled to his feet and ran from Urd as quickly as he could. More than happy to be of any assistance to Belldandy that he could as long as it kept him away from Urd. Keiichi came into the room behind Belldandy and stood next to her as she worked on breakfast.

"What can I help with?"

"Would you mind setting up the table for breakfast please, Keiichi-san?"

"Uh, sure. That all?" Keiichi couldn't help but think it was odd that Belldandy would make such a simple request when she had already set a tray of bowls and cups on the table. Usually, they just doled out food to the dishes on the tray. Keiichi didn't give it another thought though. As long as he was near Belldandy and didn't have to confront Urd, he was fine with anything.

Skuld staggered out of her room a few moments before breakfast was completed and scowled at Keiichi who was partially leaned over Belldandy's shoulder tasting a piece of some new breakfast food she was making.

'_Grrrrr…that Keiichi! Who does he think he is hanging on Onee-samma like that?!_'

She patted herself down in search of a Skuld Bomber but found herself to be unarmed and decided not to bother yet since she had been promised ice cream later that day. She decided she would forget it…for now. It wasn't like it was the first time for that sort of thing anyway.

Breakfast was quieter than usual and Keiichi was surprised that Skuld didn't say or do anything about the fact that he was sitting so close to her dear older sister. Nor did she show any intention of stopping them when they prepared to set out for their 'date.' Instead, she just gave him a quick, 'better be nice to onee-sama or else,' and that was it. Even Banpei had disappeared for the duration of breakfast. Keiichi couldn't help but be pleased with how the morning was going so far.

'Maybe this will be a good date after all.'

Keiichi and Belldandy made their way downtown to the stores that Belldandy liked to visit and went back to the ladies clothing section for Belldandy to pick something out. Keiichi eyed the lingerie and thought back to the Seeds of Love incident the last time they came to the store. He had avoided it out of fear to an extent. As much as he wanted to see her in something like that, he didn't have it in him to remain composed. Belldandy felt Keiichi's sudden apprehension and hugged his arm.

"Keiichi-san, is something wrong? You seem kind of nervous."

"Iya…it's nothing." He gave his mind a rest and dismissed any sort of occurrence from being a possibility. Belldandy was her normal self and would stay that way this time. "Well, Belldandy, what would you like to try on?"

Belldandy looked thoughtful for a moment and began to look at a number of dresses a little more seriously. "I was thinking about trying something like this." She pulled a sky blue dress and held it up to herself, "Do you like this one Keiichi-san?"

"Looks good to me." Keiichi was actually looking more at the girl than the dress, all he knew was that it was blue really. "I think you'd look good in it."

Belldandy smiled brightly at him and hugged the dress, "Alright then, I'll go try it on." She started over to one of the changing rooms. Keiichi stood around outside the room and began to imagine Belldandy in some of the various outfits that were around him and eventually his eyes found their way back to the lingerie and his face suddenly bore strong resemblance to a tomato.

"Keiichi-san?"

Keiichi nearly jumped out of his own skin when he felt Belldandy's hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and tried to look as normal and unsuspicious as possible. "Hai!"

"What do you think, Keiichi-san?" Belldandy said as she took a step back and slowly turned to display the whole dress for Keiichi.

Keiichi just stood there and nodded at her as he watched her model for him. His face started to turn red again as he started to finally notice the dress itself. It was very complimentary of her figure and looked like the kind of dress a girl might wear to a formal dinner or something. "I-I like it. Maybe we can get some sort of jewelry to go with it too."

"Oh Keiichi-san! I would like that." Belldandy's face lit up reminding Keiichi that she was still like many other women and loved jewelry. He chuckled to himself over this for a moment and began to think about how much he really did like that dress. Belldandy continued to smile at him and finally decided to go change back into her regular clothes.

After Belldandy came back out the couple went to go look for something to go with the dress she intended to buy. While she could use her powers to dress herself however she wished, she had begun to think it couldn't hurt to save her powers for when she needed them. And Keiichi had insisted that he had saved up enough money to afford doing some shopping and still go to a movie.

Keiichi found a gold necklace that he thought suited her well enough and helped her try it on before they both decided it would go well with the dress. They bought the dress and necklace (which Belldandy decided to wear as soon as they were out of the store) and the two of them started towards the movie theater with their arms linked together, looking like the couple they were. Although, Keiichi still couldn't help but feel a little odd about the minimal PDA that was being displayed.

Keiichi and Belldandy were on their way back home from the movie with Belldandy riding on the back of the BMW rather than her usual place in the sidecar. Once again, it reminded Keiichi of one of the previous dates they had gone on but he didn't mind this time. He trusted her and she him.

'_I wouldn't even mind if she asked to go somewhere for us to be alone again.'_

"Keiichi-san, can we go somewhere to spend a little time alone together again?"

"Sure, Belldandy." His reply sounded certain, however, the thought that crossed his mind was a little more unsteady. _'HUH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO REPEAT IT LIKE THIS! I WAS JUST SAYING IT WOULD BE PLEASANT TO SPEND TIME WITH HER!' _

"Arigato, Keiichi-san." Even though Keiichi couldn't see her face she knew she was giving him that warm smile again and, although he was a little nervous about how the events now seemed to be unfolding, he couldn't help but also look forward to this opportunity to spend more time with Belldandy. Keiichi altered the direction they were going and decided to go back to the cathedral that they had been to before. Something told him, it was the right thing to do today.

Urd was sitting in front of the TV with her bottle of sake watching the end of Winter Storm when she felt an unusually powerful pulse pass through the room. The TV flickered for a moment before coming back as static.

"NO!! Now I'll never know what happens! I bet this has something to do with one of Skuld devices. I'm going to _PUNISH_ that girl." Urd stood and prepared to go find Skuld when she felt the power surge again. This time, she heard the sink in the kitchen come on and the sound of water pouring into the floor.

"Skuld!" She yelled as she slid open the door only to find a darkened room looking back at her. She couldn't see the water in the floor but she could still hear it. She flipped the lights on and looked to the sink. The water was spraying through a hole in the faucet and into a large puddle in the floor. Disappointed, Urd relaxed the aggressive stance she had entered the room in and used her powers to twist the faucet closed. "I guess I have to clean this up, huh?"

As Urd said this, the puddle began to bubble and churn. It began to look more like a small ocean rather than a shallow puddle.

'What in the world is this?'

Another strong pulse of energy passed through the room and this time Urd could tell the origin was the puddle before her. Urd slowly backed towards the door as the puddle swirled and began to rise from the floor, creating a pillar of water nearly reaching the ceiling.

'_Something, or someone, is coming.'_

"If you are some manner of demon, show yourself this instant!"

"Calm yourself. I intend to show myself soon enough."

A body began to form within the pillar and the water began to lower itself back into a puddle again. It the middle of the puddle now stood a man about 7 inches taller than Urd dressed in a light blue outfit which Urd recognized as belonging to the Combat division of Heaven. The man cleared his throat and began to speak…

"Ahem. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Guardian First Class, Third Category, Combat limited with provisional allowances to Unlimited. My name is Seiryu. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Urd could do little more than stand and stare dumbfounded at the sight before her. The young man pushed a lock of black hair off to one side and spoke again.

"And you must be Goddess second class, Urd, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. Wait a second, what is a first class Guardian doing here?!" Urd was now rather worried since she had never known a Guardian to have been sent to Earth and in truth, knew very very little about the Guardians other than knowing the name. For a first class combat division divine to be sent down meant that there was something seriously wrong.

"I will tend to you query later, first of all, where is your sister, Belldandy?"

Who's the new guy?

What does he want with Belldandy?

Will he be the cause of another ruined date?

Where is Skuld?...nevermind, who cares…:P

Sorry if it seems a little off for any reason, or confusing in any way. I'm working on other things at the same time I'm writing this one. I shall endeavor to devote my full attention to the next chapter.

Anyway, please read and review. Pointers are always welcomed.


	3. Ah! What's That in the Sky!

Chapter 2

Ah! What's That in the Sky?!

"Urd-san, I'll ask you once more; Where is your sister? Time may not be on our side."

Urd was still dumbfounded by the fact that a first-class guardian had been sent to Earth. She still hadn't processed the fact that he was asking for Belldandy and was just staring blankly at Seiryu. "I…she's out. She'll be back later."

"That is not sufficient. I need to speak with your sister." Seiryu started to walk past Urd and out into the hall when Skuld came running through the house yelling in an obvious, uncontrolled panic.

"ONEE-SAMA!! Something is about to fall on our house!" As she passed the doorway Seiryu was standing in he grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

"Skuld-san, what are you talking about? What is about to fall on your house?"

Now Skuld was shocked by the new stranger and his manners. 'Skuld-san?' She thought to herself, 'who is this guy?' She quickly reclaimed her mind and began to panic over her previous announcement again.

"I was looking through my new Super Telescope that I made and I saw this thing in the sky…"

"It's called the moon you silly girl." Urd said looking very unimpressed by Skuld and her new invention.

"NO! It was falling! Fast! I calculated it to be descending to Earth at almost seven times the speed of sound. If it hits this shrine, nothing will be left!" Skuld began to cry as she thought about how sad Belldandy would be when she came home to a crater.

"Skuld-san, how big is the object and how much time do we have left?"

"Um…I think we have about an hour before impact. And I roughly estimated the object to be about 1.7 meters in diameter."

"Wouldn't it incinerate in the atmosphere?"

"It doesn't look like it. The object has markings on it that seem to imply some kind of special program on it. It's protected from reentry as well as impact."

"How can you tell that from here?!" Urd yelled when she realized Skuld had just said she had made something that allowed her to read something thousands of miles away.

"_Duh!_ I said it was a _SUPER_ Telescope. Skuld's special Banpei-kun: Super Long-ranged Viewfinder mode Mk 4." Skuld gloated over her invention and her own genius, completely forgetting about the impending doom for a moment.

"You were going to spy on Belldandy and Keiichi weren't you?" Urd crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Skuld. While Skuld did her best to seem taken aback by the comment and claimed her innocence of the crime in question, Seiryu moved towards the door.

"Urd-san, I need you to find Belldandy and bring her back to the temple. I am going to see what I can accomplish as far as slowing the object goes. Skuld-san, I need you to try to determine what that thing is specifically. Alright?"

The two feuding sisters gave nods of acknowledgement and watched as Seiryu took off into the evening sky. Urd ran into her room and grabbed a broom before running out the front door and heading for the only place she could think of that Keiichi might have taken Belldandy. After all, Keiichi was not the most original thinker in the universe. He would go places he knew about, which made him easy enough to find…

Keiichi and Belldandy stood in front of the Cathedral again watching the sunset as it drew closer to the horizon. Keiichi had built up enough courage to actually wrap his arm around her and was currently more content than he had been in a very long time. Belldandy had shifted herself closer to him and begun to fiddle with the necklace Keiichi had bought her. A soft smile seemed to be permanently locked onto her face as she watched the twilight overtake the sky and the first stars of the evening came out.

"I like this. We should come out here more often, Keiichi-san."

"Me too. I think that would be a wonderful idea if we could escape Skuld long enough." Keiichi unconsciously tightened his hold on her as he began to laugh about how Skuld usually acted when they were about to go out. Belldandy just laughed along with him and slid her arm around Keiichi's side. Keiichi didn't really react to this the way he did normally. Instead, in a sudden surge of courage, she turned and faced her strait on. "Belldandy…"

"Yes, Keiichi-san…?" Belldandy actually moved toward Keiichi slightly.

'_Man, if I don't do this now, something is going to happen and ruin the moment. I can feel it. We haven't actually really kissed yet, at least not while we were both aware of what was going on. I gotta do this!'_ Keiichi moved his other hand and found Belldandy's, meshing his fingers with hers and smiling when he felt the ring he had given her for Christmas rub against his finger. "Belldandy…I…have something I have been wanting to do for a while and if I don't do this now, I'll never have the courage to try it again!" Keiichi's face turned slightly red and Belldandy's did likewise.

"Well then, if Keiichi-san has a wish, I am always more than happy to grant it."

Keiichi's began to slowly close the gap between them and Belldandy had closed her eyes. Keiichi could feel a light, warm breath on his lips and closed his eyes as he moved to finish the bold move he had started (bold for him anyway).

"Belldandy! Belldandy, we need to…ohhhh…" Urd cut off her calls as she spotted the couple overlooking the ocean in mid-kiss. _"YES! FINALLY! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"_

'_And he didn't even have to be unconscious or anything this time…'_ Urd began to dance with her broom in mid-air when she remembered that she was going to have to ruin the moment and started over to them. She waited till she was within ear shot and let out a little cough to announce her presence. Belldandy was actually the one who seemed to be the most surprised by her sister's arrival. She suddenly broke away from Keiichi's face and stared, wide-eyed at Urd.

"Ah, Nee-san, I didn't know you were there. W-what brings you out here?"

"Well, we have a guest at the temple and a rapidly approaching problem in the sky." Urd said, wanting to laugh at her little sister for seeming so panicky about being caught in the state she was.

"What's the problem, Urd? And what do you mean a guest?" Keiichi began to look worried. After all, it was hard enough to be alone with Urd and Skuld there, it was doubtful that he would want to hear that they had another guest.

'_Please tell me that it isn't Peorth again…'_

"We'll talk about it back at the temple. We need to get back as soon as possible. Belldandy, can you levitate Keiichi's motorcycle?"

"H-hai." Belldandy still seemed flustered. She started a hasty shuffle towards the bike and Urd threw an arm across Keiichi's shoulders.

"Ha Ha! So, how was it? Aren't you glad you finally got that taken care of?"

"Urd, who was the guest you were talking about? You still haven't answered that one." Keiichi attempted to hide his embarrassment with a non too skillful subject change.

"Don't worry so much Keiichi, just get on that bike and we will discuss it back at the temple, ok?" Urd put on an innocent face and began to push him towards Belldandy who was putting on her helmet. Keiichi finally gave up and walked over to the bike. Urd remounted her broom and waited for the couple to get themselves airborne.

"Belldandy, are you ok? You seem to be really nervous." Keiichi had caught Belldandy having a lot of trouble with the strap on the helmet and had to finish it for her. He had never seen Belldandy flustered, but he was pretty sure he didn't like it.

"Hai. I'm fine. I just was not expecting Nee-san to come and find us…like that." She began to stare at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry. She just came at a bad time." At the same time, Keiichi now found himself worrying that perhaps Belldandy regretted what they had done now. Keiichi seated himself on the bike and waited until he felt Belldandy seat herself. Her arms wrapped around his chest and hugged tightly.

"Keiichi-san…"

"N-nani?"

"Thank you for the date. I enjoyed it very much." Keiichi could sense the warm smile return to her face even without looking. It put his mind at ease to know she was just embarrassed at being caught by her big sister and that she did enjoy the moment they had shared.

"Ready Keiichi-san?"

"Hai! Let's go."

Belldandy began chanting and the motorcycle began to lift off the ground and give chase to the goddess on the broom in front of them. While he was still enjoying having this time with Belldandy, he now had many other things on his mind: _Who's the guest? What did Urd mean by problems in the sky? What is Skuld going to do when she finds out we couldn't pick up the ice cream because Urd called us back first?...I'm probably going to die tonight then…_

Skuld had been researching the symbols since Urd left and the more she found out the worse the situation got. The object appeared to be a Legendary Demonic Weapon that was used to convert positive energy to negative energy. The weapon had long ago been hurled into space to keep it away from the earth but something had now summoned it back.

"Oh no! This just keeps getting worse. I don't know what can be done about this. I don't have time to make anything that could slow it down enough and I don't think my bombers will be strong enough to divert it's course."

Urd threw open the front door and ran strait back to Skuld's room with Keiichi and Belldandy in tow.

"Skuld," Urd said as she slid open the door to Skuld's room/lab, "what's the story? What is that thing?"

"It's a Mass Energy Converter. It will take all of the good energy on Earth and turn it into pure dark energy. Did you find Onee-sama?" On cue Belldandy entered the room and walked over to Banpei who was looking out into the sky.

"Skuld, what's going on?" Belldandy kneeled behind the robot and looked into a small opening in the back of his head. Inside she saw an image of a round object falling.

"What about the Guardian, have you seen him again yet?" Urd said peering over Skuld's shoulder to look at her calculations.

"No, nothing."

"Who is this?!" Belldandy suddenly scooted away from Banpei and allowed Skuld to look through the magnifier. She saw Seiryu flying around the side of the sphere and trying to get a good grip on the grooved surface. He began to pull on it in an obvious attempt to slow its fall.

"Banpei! Velocity reading!" The little robot beeped in response and displayed several calculations showing that the falling object was slowed to mach 6.3. "Darn it! It's not good enough. It has to slow down to less than mach 1 or it will still demolish the temple."

"Damn!" Urd started back out of the room. "I'm going to go up there and help him!"

"Wait, he's doing something!"

Skuld watched as Seiryu flew in front of the generator and began to chant a spell. He held his hand out toward the generator and a bright blue flash consumed the sky around the falling rock. When the light faded Skuld let out a shout of surprise and backed away a little. Where once there was a stone sphere was now a large ice crystal.

"I get it! By ruining the aerodynamics of the stone it will slow down and change where it lands! Genius! Banpei-kun, estimate point of impact."

A beam of light shined across the yard to the shrine wall across from Skuld's room. Far enough from the house that if it could be slowed down it wouldn't damage the house and wouldn't come close to breaking the earth's crust. "Well, now we just need to slow it down."

A loud thud came from the yard and Seiryu was seen kneeling just off the porch. He stood and looked to the crowd in Skuld's room.

"Ah, Goddess Belldandy. You've returned." I will be with you in a moment. He looked back into the sky and pointed a something that resembled a very large snowflake. His outstretched fingers acted like they were slowly closing around something and a strained look came across his face. Belldandy stepped out of the house and stood next to the Guardian, looking in the same direction he was.

"Belldandy, would you mind lending me your assistance?" Seiryu said as his knees began to bend under an unseen pressure. Belldandy nodded and summoned Holy Bell to her. As they both began to chant a strong wind picked up and began to swirl around her.

"Winds come to my aid and hold off the evil that threatens this world's happiness!" Belldandy thrust her hands into the air and the wind she had conjured followed her directions and rushed strait upward, carrying a cloud of leaves with them.

The now visible ice ball slowed dramatically as it approached the ground and finally slammed down on the wall of the temple grounds, sending shards of stone flying in all directions and causing several objects on shelves in Skuld's room to fall to the floor. A cloud of ice and dust flew into the air and blotted out the already darkening sky. As the dust cleared, Keiichi could be seen holding up Belldandy and Seiryu had dropped to his knees with his hand still stretched towards the crash site. Finally, Seiryu breathed a heavy sigh of relief and stood.

"Well, was that not exciting?" he turned and smiled at Urd and Skuld who were still in the house before kneeling before Belldandy and Keiichi. "Please, allow me to introduce myself Belldandy: I am Guardian First class, Combat limited; Seiryu. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance and to have a chance to work with you."

Belldandy stared at Seiryu for a long time without saying anything. She seemed as shocked, if not more so than Urd had been.

"A Guardian First class? Why, whatever are you doing on earth?"

"I'm sorry Belldandy-san, but my mission is classified. Suffice to say at the moment that part of my reason for being here was to assist you with an imminent danger. However…" Seiryu looked at the frozen crater that had been left by the generator, "It would seem that it has been taken care of already. Still, I don't think I should leave yet."

Urd had crossed the yard and dug the stone out of the icy mess that had been left and pulled it out onto the ground before deciding to sit on it and watch their new guest. She finally decided to speak up after Seiryu began talking about "feeling that the threat had not yet passed."

"You've done more than enough already. Why don't you take this thing back to heaven and let Kami-sama destroy it? We can fix a little hole in the wall."

Seiryu stood and walked over to Urd, looking her over as well as the object she was sitting on.

"Well, that's the problem. Yggdrasil went down just after I came down here. It may take a couple of days to get it back up and ready. Do you really not want me here, Urd-san?" Seiryu gave her something akin to a puppy-dog look and actually caused a blush to spread across Urd's face.

"W-well, I don't think it will be a problem since we just vacated a room." Urd took this as an excuse now why Keiichi and Belldandy would have to sleep in the same room for a while.

"Ah, excellent! That will do just fi-" Seiryu stopped mid-sentence and toppled over causing everyone a bit of alarm. Urd hopped off the rock she was seated on and turned him onto his back.

"He has overused his power. Seiryu, how can we help you recharge?"

"Hot…"

"Hot?" Belldandy said as she approached Urd, "Hot what?"

"Seiryu, hot what?"

"Need…hot…water…"

"Hot water? Like a hot spring?" Keiichi said as he came up beside Belldandy.

"Aaa…"

At this point Skuld rushed over and began to complain about how far it was to the public bath, and how she didn't want to go all the way just to dump him in till he had strength enough to stand. "Can't we throw him into the bath here and make it really hot?"

"Actually, that just might work Skuld." Urd said after looking thoughtful for a moment. "Keiichi, help me get this guy into the bathroom."

Keiichi nodded and grabbed Seiryu's feet while Urd held his shoulders and began to back into the house carrying him.

Keiichi had left Urd with Seiryu in the bathroom by her request while she helped him into the "hot spring," dumping him in, clothes and all. She sat next to the bath and kept an eye on him as he slowly began to perk up.

"Urd-san…"

"What is it?"

"Would you mind helping me wash my back?" He grinned at her and tried to shift a little. "I don't know if the water is hot enough."

"It must be working if you have energy enough to flirt." Urd smiled back at him and leaned against the side of the bath, "And, maybe next time."

"Well, it was worth a try." He shifted again, "I think I am strong enough to stand. May I see the room I was promised?"

"Hai, hai. If you like. Oh, and just Urd will be fine, no need for honorifics."

Urd helped Seiryu up who dried his clothes with a quick wave of his hand and both headed down the hall to Belldandy's old room. Urd slid open the door and led him in.

"I'll bring a futon and some bedding in a little while if you'd like them."

"I will be fine. This will suit me just fine."

"Tomorrow we'll get you to a real hot spring so you can recharge. Maybe you can talk me into washing your back then." Urd smiled and bade him goodnight before exiting the room and going back to her own room, making sure (of course) to spy on Keiichi and Belldandy as she went. She actually was content with what she saw this time.

Although they were not actually asleep yet, Keiichi was laying on his side facing Belldandy's back with one hand resting on her shoulder. Urd could still hear them whispering about the date and the kiss and decided that now, Keiichi didn't need her help with Belldandy anymore. He had finally become man enough to act for himself.

'_Maybe things will start going somewhere between them now_.' Urd frowned a little as she thought about not needing to spy on them anymore, '_Hmm…I wonder what I should do now? Maybe it's time for me to pay a little more attention to Miss Urd's romantic life…_'

A sudden thought about the mysterious Seiryu flashed through her mind as she closed the door to her room. With the thought, a sinister grin crept across her lips and she whispered to herself, "Yeah, time for Urd to find herself a man now too…"

Keiichi finished wrapping his arm around Belldandy and scooted towards her a little. She was warm, really warm. She fidgeted a little and moved herself closer and grabbed his hand that was draped across her shoulder.

"Keiichi-san?"

"Hai?"

"Can we go on dates a little more often, if it is alright with you?"

"Sure, Belldandy."

She wiggled a little more and turned to face him, gave another warm smile, and leaned her forehead against his.

"Keiichi-san," she leaned forward and kissed Keiichi, "Oyasuminasai."

With that she curled up against Keiichi and started to doze off, leaving Keiichi with a rather triumphant grin and a warmth within him that he prayed he would never have to go without again.

"Oyasumi, Belldandy. Sleep well."

And don't we HATE Keiichi for his rotten good fortune!? Oh well. At least he is acting on his feelings now. But what about Urd and this Seiryu guy? And what's Skuld going to do when she finds out where Belldandy has spent the last two nights?

Anyway…hope you liked this one, more are on the way. Please read and review! It makes me a happy monkey!


	4. New Arrangements

Chapter 3

Ah! New Arrangements Can Bring New Feelings?

Keiichi awoke from the dream he had been having and found himself in another with Belldandy wrapped in his arms. She was breathing slowly and still had a smile on her face as she had the entire time yesterday during their date. Keiichi smiled and hugged Belldandy as she started to stir. He thought back to the previous evening and the chaos that had ensued with the falling object.

'_Where did that thing come from?'_

"Good morning, Keiichi-san." Belldandy had awoken and had begun to sit up. "We should start to get ready to go to the University soon. We seem to have slept a little longer than normal." She gave Keiichi her normal, carefree smile and propped herself up on one arm.

"Hai, we should get moving I suppose."

"What are you doing in here?! Where's onee-sama?!" Skuld began to scream from down the hall. Her screams were followed by the sound of a Skuld-bomber detonating and a shudder passing through the house from the explosion. Belldandy jumped to her feet and ran out into the hall where she met with Urd.

"Skuld, what are you doing?" Belldandy gave her little sister a very concerned look as she exited Keiichi's room and saw smoke billowing out of the room Seiryu had been moved into.

"Onee-sama, what's this guy doing in your room…AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN KEIICHI'S!?!?!"

"She was sleeping you silly child. Lovers tend to sleep in the same room together, you know." Urd tossed in her comment and a wink as she passed Belldandy and proceeded into the room Seiryu had been staying in, finding him under a protective barrier with a very shocked look on his face. "Skuld! Don't you think you should explain this little outburst?"

"I was looking for onee-sama to tell her what I have found out about the Negative energy generator. But when I came to her room, this guy was sitting in the middle of the floor…He wasn't supposed to be in there!"

"Skuld, you must not attack our guest like that." Belldandy entered the room and helped Seiryu to his feet as he lowered the barrier. "Gomenasai, Seiryu-san. Skuld overreacted."

"Nonsense, she just worries about her sister's safety." Seiryu waved his hand to dismiss Belldandy's concerns, "And please, there is no need for such formality. Just 'Seiryu' will suffice."

Belldandy gave a little nod of acknowledgement and walked back out to Skuld in the hall. By this time Keiichi had finally exited his room and was now receiving a death-glare from Skuld.

"Skuld, what was it that you wanted to tell me about?" Belldandy turned Skuld to face her rather than Keiichi.

"Well, the object, as I said, is a Negative Energy Conversion Generator. It is used to convert positive energy to negative on a global scale. Basically, it would have burrowed into the planet's core and set up a 'root system' that would drain all the positive energy off of earth and replace it with negative energy."

"Sounds like a good thing you and Belldandy stopped it then." Urd said as she slid her hands over Seiryu's shoulders and poked her head out around his. Seiryu smiled at her over his shoulder before redirecting his attention to the explanation being given.

"After converting all of a planet's energy to negative energy, the roots would begin drawing minerals from the planets core and construct another NECG and would deploy it to another nearby planet."

"How terrible. What should we do with it then? It is much too dangerous to leave here on Earth." Belldandy stood and looked to Seiryu.

"Once Yggdrasil's systems are back online I will send it to heaven for them to destroy in whatever manner they see fit. Until then, I will place a barrier over the object."

"Wait just one second. You don't have enough power to do anything like that. First things first we're taking you to get your power replenished." Urd gave Seiryu's shoulders a quick squeeze and tugged on his arm. Seiryu again turned to her and smiled and Urd smiled back with a particularly strange look in her eye. "We'll head out to the public bath while Keiichi and Belldandy are at the University today."

"Oh, right, we should be going Keiichi-san." Belldandy was stuck with the thought that they might be late if they didn't leave very quickly. Keiichi seemed to be struck by the same thought as Belldandy turned to him.

"Right, I'll go change and bring the bike around front." With that, Keiichi ran back into the room and closed the door.

"Well, shall we go?" Urd walked around in front of Seiryu and grabbed his hand. Skuld was about to make some protest, but a harsh glare from Urd put an end to whatever she was about to say and Urd continued to lead Seiryu towards the door. "We'll be back later Skuld. Try not to blow the house up and, keep an eye on that rock out there."

Urd rushed out the door and left Skuld standing in the hallway with her mouth agape as Keiichi emerged from his room again and ran out to ready the bike to take Belldandy and himself to the University.

Urd had entered the bath first to ensure that she would have the bath to herself and Seiryu. However, she was very disappointed to find that a certain someone had decided to take a day off from class to lounge in the bath. Urd had given strong consideration to blasting her out of the water to get her privacy, but a better idea came to mind as Seiryu came in behind her.

"Sayoko! Fancy meeting you here." Urd took Seiryu's hand and began to lead him to the edge of the bath and dropped her towel once Sayoko looked over at her. This caused Sayoko's face to change to a vibrant shade of red (partially from anger, and partially because of how outclassed she suddenly felt). Seiryu also changed colors as a very naked Urd continued to lead him into the water. Urd stooped and turned towards Seiryu with a very sinister look in her eye. "Oh, my dear, you cannot take a bath properly with a towel on." Urd grabbed the towel around Seiryu's waist and began to pull on it. Seiryu's eyes shot wide open and Sayoko began to scream. The "queen" quickly found her way past Urd and Seiryu and ran out of the bath house. Urd released the towel and began to laugh hysterically as she dropped into the water. She motioned for Seiryu to join her and made room for him beside her. Seiryu complied with the request and, much to Urd's surprise, tossed his towel next to hers before dropping into the water and sinking in up to his shoulders. Now it was Urd's turn to be a little embarrassed.

"So, Urd-san, who was that girl? Is she a friend of yours?" Seiryu motioned towards the door Sayoko had charged through.

"Sayoko. She's a bit of a pain, but fun to mess with. I bet she'll be on her way back to the University now. Too bad I really wanted to have an excuse to punish her." Urd folded her arms behind her head and finished sinking into the water. "How are you feeling? Are your powers coming back yet?"

"Better, much better. Another forty minutes of this and I should be back to full power." Seiryu mimicked Urd's pose and closed his eyes. "After we finish here, I would like to see this 'University' that everyone is going to around here."

"Uh-huh…" Urd was currently not paying attention to what he was saying. She was busy taking in the sight before her. Urd had never really been in a situation that made her feel 'dirty' before but, right now, even though she was neck-deep in a hot spring, she was feeling _very_ dirty. She began to examine the muscles of his neck and chest, desperately wanting to tackle him and take him right there in the spring. Something kept her from acting however. She wasn't sure what it is but, some fluttering feeling within her. It made her admire him but also wanted to keep things more sincere.

'_Maybe…I should start trying to make something between us. I have wanted some sort of relationship for myself after doing all that work on Keiichi and, I feel like...maybe…'_

Seiryu's eyes snapped open and he looked strait back into her eyes. Urd blushed a little and sunk back into the water as she realized she had started to lean over him while his eyes had been closed.

"Urd-san."  
"Yeah, what is it?"

"You have lovely eyes." Seiryu smiled at her and caused her to blush a little bit again. She wasn't so much embarrassed now, more just being _successfully_ romanced; something else the goddess wasn't used to. However, her question as to if she should try to establish a relationship with Seiryu was now over. There was no question about it. She'd found someone who could counter her flirting and keep even her on her toes.

Keiichi pulled into a parking area and hopped off the bike. He turned and assisted Belldandy as she stepped off as well and both began to hurry to the lecture class. They were only about 3 or 4 minutes late at current point but, experience had taught Keiichi that things only got more and more out of control as the day went on.

'_Better hurry before we wind up late for lecture. Never know what can go wrong around here.'_

"MORISATO!!"

"Too late…" Keiichi winced a little as he heard Tamiya calling from behind him.

"Running a little behind today, aren't you?"

"Could it be that you were up late doing something with Bell-chan?" Otaki called over Tamiya's shoulder.

"Th-that's not it!" Keiichi spun around and began waving his arms in a panicked attempt to dismiss the accusations he'd received.

"No matter. C'mon Morisato, we need to go discuss some Auto Club stuff this morning." Tamiya said as he grabbed Keiichi and tossed the underclassman over his shoulder.

"Sempai! I have a lecture to go to!" Keiichi began trying to escape but found his attempts to be useless. He looked at Belldandy with a rather pleading look and motioned for her to come with them. Since she was actually a member of the Auto Club anyway, she had as much right as any to attend this meeting. Besides, he didn't want to be left alone with his sempais for too long.

Tamiya and Otaki had signed Keiichi up to do another race without consulting him first. It happened so often though that he stopped caring about it so much. He liked racing, and the race happened to be one where Belldandy could be with him as navigator. He just wished that his sempais would at least warn him first.

After discussing it, Belldandy gave her assurance that Keiichi would win and, of course, Keiichi agreed. They completely missed the lecture to attend the meeting and had to rush to make it to the second lecture of the day.

After sitting through an engineering lecture the couple went out to the courtyard and had lunch.

"Wow Belldandy, I didn't think you had enough time this morning to make anything. This is amazing." Keiichi was amazed that Belldandy had managed to find the time to make a full lunch despite having been rushed.

"I hope you like it." She gave Keiichi a bright smile and took a little sip of the cup of tea she was holding onto. Keiichi gave a nod and smiled as best as he could through the mouthful of food. Belldandy began to give him a rather strange, thoughtful look.

'_Keiichi-san, seems so happy right now. Almost like last night…_' Belldandy thought back to the previous night's events and began to blush a little. She thought about the kiss she and Keiichi had shared overlooking the ocean. She thought about how wonderful it had felt and all the love she felt coming from Keiichi in that moment. She imagined she could feel his lips against hers again and could feel his kindness and love again.

"Uh, Belldandy…" Keiichi had no idea what to make of the expression on her face. Her lips had parted and her eyes were rather wide. She seemed to be breathing rather heavily and a blush had spread across her cheeks, too. 'What could be going on with her?'

Belldandy snapped to attention and her blush deepened. She fidgeted a little and gave a little bow.

"G-gomen, Keiichi-san. I'll be right back." She stood up and quickly moved off in much the same manner of movement she had used when Urd had interrupted their date. '_I wonder…_' Keiichi began to consider that maybe, just maybe, Belldandy was thinking about_ that_.

This got Keiichi thinking on the same moment. He began to relive that moment and feel the kiss all over again. He'd been terrified at first about what he was about to do but, as soon as he felt the softness of her lips against his all his reservations about the situation were dismissed. Her lips were everything her imagined that a goddess's lips should be like. Everything about it had felt as perfect as the girl he was kissing.

A pair of soft hands fell over his eyes and a light voice behind him whispered in his ear, "Guess who, Keiichi-san."

Keiichi broke into a wide grin and turned around.

"Belldan-! URD! What are you doing here?!"

"Seiryu wanted to see what the University was like so I agreed to bring him." Urd motioned to Seiryu who dressed in his combat uniform standing just behind her, and sticking out like a sore thumb being dressed the way he was. "Where's Belldandy run off to?"

"I'm not sure. I think she went to the bathroom or something." Keiichi scratched his nose and tried to shake himself of his memories for a moment.

"Hmm, well, knowing her, I bet she was thinking about that kiss you two had during your date last night." Hearing this made Keiichi's face turn red and he shifted a little. "By the way, sorry about interrupting you two, it looked like a _REALLY_ good kiss, too."

"Eh…Well, I-I certainly enjoyed it. Do you really think she was thinking about it?"

Urd cast a glance past Keiichi and started to walk off, "Why don't you ask her yourself, kiddo? We'll see you when you get back tonight." With that Urd and Seiryu moved off out of hearing range. Keiichi felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder and turned to see the bright, sapphire eyes of the woman he loved a few mere inches from his own. It took all he had to not lean forward and complete another kiss like the one from the previous evening. But, with so many others in the courtyard, Keiichi decided that such a blatant case of PDA might have drawn more attention than the couple needed.

"Keiichi-san?" Belldandy said rather sweetly as Keiichi continued to stare at her, "Are you alright? Your face looks so red?"

"H-hai. I'm fine, really."

"Alright then, we should hurry on to class."

"Oh, right." Keiichi stood and bundled up the remains of lunch. He looked back at Belldandy who was once again staring at him with a very strange look on her face. However, this time, Keiichi caught himself staring at her lips in a similar fashion. Anyone who might have passed them may have thought they were having a staring contest. After another few moments of intense staring and secret fantasies both Keiichi and Belldandy walked towards their next class, arm in arm.

Nearby, Urd and Seiryu were hiding in a tree watching the couple, while Urd explained Keiichi's previous ineptness and how far he had come. Both decided that they should continue to watch the young pair for a while as it was much more interesting than anything that might be going on back at the temple.

After finishing classes, Belldandy and Keiichi were once again wisked away to the Auto Club's clubhouse where Otaki and Tamiya revealed that they had (of course) just made a wager on the outcome of the race that Keiichi and Belldandy were to be taking part in. While this didn't really affect the way that Keiichi and Belldandy saw things, it did mean that they just had a little bit more riding on this victory. But, then again, they usually had some bet that required the Auto Club's victory, so the pressure was no different from any other race.

"Well, at least you just bet a little money on the race this time rather than saying you'd disband the club if we lost." Keiichi said as he scratched the back of his head. "No worries though, like Belldandy said, we'll win it."

"Good. Wouldn't accept anything less from you Morisato." Tamiya said as he waved his fist around. "We'll leave everything up to you two. You're the best we've got."

"You have made the auto club proud many times, Morisato." Otaki began launching himself into an emotional speech that was cut of by Tamiya stomping on the table.

"The race is in four days! The whole Nekomi Tech Auto Club will be there to cheer you on to victory."

As Tamiya gave his inspirational roar Keiichi reached for the hand of the girl next to him. His fingers curled around Belldandy's soft, fair hand and squeezed. She looked back at him and gave him a warm smile before working her fingers between his. Tamiya dismissed the club and everyone began to pour out of the clubhouse. Keiichi and Belldandy walked around the side of the clubhouse to their ride and stopped short when a man in a black jacket and pants popped out from behind the three-wheeler that was parked against the wall.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" Keiichi stepped in front of Belldandy and began to yell at the shady figure.

"He was just curious, I figured I'd bring him and let him see what your club was like. Seems like he's taken an interest in that thing." Urd walked up behind Keiichi and Belldandy.

"Indeed. I have also been wondering if I might try to ride your motorcycle sometime as well, Keiichi. It looks to be quite an enjoyable experience." Seiryu came around the end of the small building and stood next to Urd, his clothes had been changed to a rather formal-looking black outfit and his hair was tied back. Belldandy put on another bright smile and greeted Seiryu.

"Seiryu-san, you should also join the auto club! If you like these things you would fit in very well with the other members of the Auto Club."

"WHAT!?!? A NEW MEMBER!?!" Both Otaki and Tamiya came running as soon as there was mention of a visitor. They surrounded the stranger (who stood almost an inch taller than Tamiya) and began to bombard him with offers to join the club. "If you wish to join we can get you signed up for a race as soon as another one becomes available." Otaki shouted as he threw his arm across Seiryu's shoulders. Tamiya began to question Seiryu about his major and his class schedule.

"Urd, what are you still doing here anyway? Weren't you going to go home after Seiryu got his power back?"

"Seiryu decided that he liked being on campus and wanted to stick around for a while. I told him about the Auto club and he became interested." Urd shifted her gaze to Seiryu for a moment before looking back at Keiichi and Belldandy's joined hands. She smiled and tried to think up a clever comment to make.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you aren't a student here?! What are you doing here then?!"

"I am here accompanying Urd-san."

"URD-SAN?!" The upperclassmen yelled in unison, "Has Urd perhaps found a lover of her own?!" For the first time that anyone could remember, a sheepish look of embarrassment covered Urd's face and she began to blush.

"Well…Uh…" As Urd fumbled her words, Keiichi took the opportunity and exacted a thousand years worth of revenge in one little phrase.

"So Urd, anything exciting happen while you were out taking Seiryu to the public bath?"

'_DAMN YOU KEIICHI!'_ Urd had another moment of panic as Tamiya began to talk with Otaki and Seiryu about naming their first-born as they had promised Keiichi they were going do.

Keiichi and Belldandy continued to laugh about the situation that Urd had been left in and mounted up on Keiichi's BMW to go home. Urd shouted curses at Keiichi when he drove past but just went back to trying to convince Seiryu to leave.

"C'mon, Seiryu, you can try to talk Keiichi into borrowing his bike when we get back to the temple." Urd grabbed Seiryu's arm and began to pull him away from the sempais. Unfortunately, they let go at about the same time and Seiryu fell over right on top of Urd.

"Oh," Seiryu now had a slight red glow to his face, "my apologies Urd-san."

"I-it's ok, really." Urd said very quietly as she blushed intensely. "Let's get back to the temple, OK?"

Seiryu jumped to his feet and pulled Urd to hers in one swift, graceful motion but continued to look into her eyes. Meanwhile, a hush had fallen over the mortals present as they all watched with great interest. Finally, Otaki broke the silence.

"Den-chan, I think we had better get started coming up with names by the way this looks."

Well, there it is. How about THAT ending, eh?

Well, stay tuned for the next installment.

Please keep reading and reviewing


End file.
